


Meeting Mummy

by WritingQuill



Series: (30) Days of Johnlock [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Romance, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill/pseuds/WritingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day nineteen: in formal wear</p><p>Sherlock takes John to the annual Holmes Christmas Gala to meet Mummy - it is not as John expects at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Mummy

‘Do you really think this is the best time for me to meet your mother?’ asked John as he fiddled with his tie in front of the mirror. He was standing in front of the wardrobe mirror, dressed sharply in a dark brown three-piece suit that Sherlock helped him pick at Dege & Skinner — John never even looked at the price since Sherlock assured him that Mycroft was paying. His tie was of a beautiful midnight blue with a slight dark silver pattern, but it was somehow different from his other, commonwealth ties so he was having a bit of difficulty with it. 

Sherlock left the bathroom with a shrug, all dressed up in a lean navy blue suit, a light-blue-almost-white shirt and a beautiful black silk tie John didn’t even know he had. He walked over to John, stood behind him and watched him through the mirror. 

‘Yes. Mummy invited your personally, John, and since it’s a large gathering of people, as soon as it gets unbearably boring we can leave,’ Sherlock explained, then he put his arms around John, re-tying his tie with great ability — especially given that he never actually wore ties himself — and placed a kiss on John’s cheek after he was finished. ‘Ready?’ 

John beamed at him through the mirror and nodded. They left their bedroom, put on their coats and went outside to hail a cab. As soon as they reached the kerb, a sleek black car pulled over, and Sherlock snarled. John chuckled as they entered the vehicle. 

*

The annual Christmas Gala thrown by Mrs Holmes was always held at the Holmes Manor in the country. Mrs Violet Holmes only lived there for about four months of the year, though, since she spent the rest of her time in her French villa. 

Sherlock told John all that as on their way over. It took them about two hours on the car to get there, and when the call pulled over on the driveway, John was gobsmacked. The house itself was a massive, two-storey, Gregorian stone building. The surrounding trees were incredibly well-kept by an obviously rather talented (and, John suspected, very expensive) gardener. Rows upon rows of limousines and beautiful cars were lined up, their drivers gone somewhere to rest, and there was a valet waiting for them as they stepped out of Mycroft’s car. 

‘Mr Holmes, welcome,’ greeted the valet whose name-tag read “Benjamin”. ‘This must be Dr Watson.’ 

‘Yes, yes, get this over with,’ Sherlock waved him off, walking right past him and dragging John as he went. John himself was trying very hard not to look like he didn’t belong there — or at least to make it less obvious — and walked as straight as he could, afraid to wrinkle the suit. ‘You’ll be fine, John, stop fidgeting.’ 

‘Right. Sorry.’ John ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He was really worried that Mrs Holmes would hate him, say he was not good enough for Sherlock, tell Mycroft to make him vanish, or something like that. She was probably just as observing as her sons, and John knew what mums were like when their children had boyfriends and girlfriends. Not Good. Not good at all. Another sigh. 

‘Sherlock, darling, I’m so happy you made it!’ said a voice coming from their right. John turned to see an average height woman (around 5’4”) with bright silver hair pulled up in a distinguished bun. Her face was just as smooth as it must have been when she was 20 years old, and she was beautiful, dark lipstick on her lips, pale cheeks, bright silver-green eyes (just like Sherlock’s). She wore a black V-neck cocktail dress and high heels. The only jewellery she was wearing was the golden band on her left ring finger and a pearl necklace — John thought she screamed elegance. 

‘Hello, Mummy,’ greeted Sherlock, allowing a small smile to hit his features. John would have been amused if he weren’t so intimidated. Mrs Holmes approached them in three easy strides. 

‘Give your mother a kiss, Sherlock Holmes,’ she said mock-sternly. Sherlock sighed, then bent and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled widely as she placed her thin arms around her son, squeezing him gently. ‘It’s lovely to see you, darling. Now, where is this lovely Dr Watson?’ 

Sherlock’s smile turned more genuine as he stepped aside and gestured towards John. 

‘Mummy, this is my partner, John Watson. John, this is my mother, Violet Holmes.’ John nodded and gave her a small smile before extending his hand. 

‘Nonsense, give me a hug!’ she exclaimed excitedly, wrapping her arms around John tightly. His eyes widened and it took him a second to respond. After they parted, Mrs Holmes placed strong hands on his shoulders and stared right into his eyes. John gulped. ‘So you are the famous John Watson.’ 

‘Yes,’ he said. ‘It’s really nice to finally meet you, Mrs Holmes.’ 

‘Please, call me Violet, darling. None of this “Mrs Holmes” nonsense. You’re family now!’ Violet told him with a grin. ‘Look at you, a handsome army doctor. John, you need to know how happy I am that my son met you. He looks so much better now, and a bit less skinny as well, I see you’ve been feeding him up.’ She gave him a wink and laughed a lovely, throaty laugh, just like Sherlock’s. John couldn’t help but to join in, smiling at her acceptance. 

‘We take care of each other,’ John said, simply, looking at Sherlock with a smile. Violet giggled and pinched his cheek. 

‘Well, then, that’s all I needed to hear. I do have to talk to my other guests, but do enjoy yourselves, yes? There is plenty of food and drink,’ she told John. ‘Thank you, darling,’ she finished, placing a kiss on his cheek, then turning around and bidding them good-bye as she went to join her other guests. 

John looked at Sherlock and smiled. 

‘She liked me,’ he said proudly. Sherlock chuckled, then leaned down to kiss John’s lips sweetly. 

‘Of course she did,’ he said. ‘You are very likeable.’ He winked. John smirked. 

‘Oh, yeah?’ 

‘Definitely.’ 

John grinned, then looked around. ‘This is an amazing house, you grew up here?’ 

‘Technically, I spent most of my formative years in boarding school, but this is where I spent most of my time during the summer, yes.’ 

John hummed. ‘I see… Did you ever take a boy up to your room?’ he asked with a conspiratorial raised eyebrow. Sherlock laughed and shook his head. 

‘No, actually,’ he confessed. Sherlock then placed his hands on John’s hips and brought them closer together. ‘Would you like to snog in my childhood bedroom, John?’ 

Now it was John’s turn to laugh. ‘God, yes.’

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I was not feeling particularly inspired today. To make it up to you, though, tomorrow you can expect a sequel to [Of paintings and bass guitars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/762969), so that's pretty great, right? 
> 
> Also, I did some research on clothing as well for this one (not as thorough, though) for Sherlock's suit and Mummy's dress:  
> [Suit](http://www.selfridges.com/en/Menswear/Categories/Shop-Clothing/Suits/Textured-suit_415-78064228-50241623HUGEGENIUS/?previewAttribute=Blue).  
> [Dress](http://www.harrods.com/product/v-neck-dress/donna-karan/000000000003010212).
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> And, as usual, you can always check my tumblr (bagginswatson) and ask questions or whatever.  
> Cheers x


End file.
